


Heart Break Walk

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Alec can't stand to be in his room, goes for a walk and end up at Lock Love is, his heart breaks.





	Heart Break Walk

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after watching this weeks episode, it's angsty AF. But I wanted to write something from Alec's point of view about the lock. This is what I came up with. 
> 
> My mistakes are my own, hope you all enjoy it or not.

Alec needed to get out of the Institute, with everything going on with Clary and Jace. Izzy working around the clock trying to get glorious to work. The last 24 hours has been hell for Alec, but he tries to push the thoughts out of his mind about breaking up with Magnus. He knew it was the right thing to do, he would have his magic back. Magnus was happy, to Alec that’s all that matters. He couldn’t be in his room, around Magnus things that were still here. That’s why needs to get out of here, he grabs his jacket and heads out of his room.

Taking one of the secret passages out of the building, Alec just started walking, twisting and turning around the streets. Not realising where he was heading until he turned the corner. Alec stopped dead as he looked up, the light was shining off the locks on the wall. Remembering the day that he decided to surprise Magnus by bring him here. 

The day he found out that they had a lock thing here in New York, he smiled as he knew exactly what he wanted to do. When Magnus showed him the incredible bridge in Paris, either of them didn’t have a lock. He found the lock at the bottom of his drawer, later the night while he was getting some clothes to take to Magnus’. Tucking the lock into his jacket pocket knowing he was going to take his love there tomorrow.

Alec looked up as he stood in front of the large heart, looking in the corner where he knew they put it. His stomach dropped when he didn’t see the antique gold lock with all of the locks. “No, no…” Alec started to search the locks, but he could find it. Standing there with tears filling his eyes, he knew it wasn’t there anyone. Deep down he knew the only other person that knew it was there was the man he loved with all his heart.

Blinking away his tears as he turned away from the large heart. Something caught Alec’s eye as he looked down to the ground. A scorched mark the pavement beside the art piece. Alec knew right then that Magnus was the one that took the lock off the wall. That Magnus must have gotten his powers back. He destroyed the lock, leaving no evidence of their love.

Alec couldn’t take it any more, he quickly took off running away from the wall. He couldn’t be there any more, he ran and ran until he ended up at back at the Institute. He collapsed on to the stone steps. Burying his head in his hands as he let the tears flow. He didn’t know how long he sat there and cried. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder. Alec’s eyes blinked as he looked up at the stars shining brightly in the sky.

“Alec,” Izzy sat down on the stairs beside him. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Her hands searching his face to see if he was injured. When she finally looked into his eyes, she knew he was fine physically but emotionally he was destroyed.

He kept shaking his head no as he raised his hand up to wipe the tears away, “He destroyed it.” He sniffled. 

“Destroyed what, who?” Izzy was confused as she gave his hand a squeeze. He knew his skin was cold from him being outside for so long. She wrapped her hands around his and tried to rub them to get warmer.

“Magnus, he destroyed the lock.” He looked over at his sister and closed his eyes. “I was trying to be romantic, after our trip to Paris. I found a place…Magnus showed me the Pont des Arts bridge with all the locks on it. I found out they had something like that here, in New York. So…I wanted to surprise him, took him there and wanted to put one up   
there for us. But it’s…” Alec stopped as he looked at his sister.

“Oh Alec,” her face fall. “You didn’t…”

“I had too. I just wanted him to be happy. He got his magic back, because the lock we put there is gone. He destroyed it.” Tears started to flow again this time he turned into his sister and placed his head into her neck as he sobbed. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside and out of the cold.” Izzy finally said after a few minutes. She got up and pulled Alec up as much as she could. Finally standing on the step below her. “You need a shower and then bed. Wash the day off of you.”

All he did was nod as he followed her into the building. They tried to get past everyone, but they were about to get away with it. But was stopped by Underhill, but Izzy shook her as they passed by. Looking at them both, he nodded and took off in the other direction. As the two of them turned down the hall that Alec’s room was.

Izzy was making sure that Alec got into bed after his shower and made sure he was asleep before she slowly made her way out of his room. She looked around and saw that Magnus’ things were still out in the open. 

She knows she needs to find Magnus, but her phone went off to let her know that her tests were almost done for Glorious. She will have to fire off a fire message to get him to come here, he needs to know what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry....like so sorry. Can't believe that we only have three episodes left. :(


End file.
